


Outside

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Berica Week, F/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since becoming werewolves, Erica and Boyd have started going on regular runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

Since becoming werewolves, Erica and Boyd have started going on regular runs. Sometimes their runs are  in the morning - before they go to school - or sometimes they’re at night.

Boyd’s favourite runs are the ones at night because their town is always so quiet and peaceful and he just feels free and safe. The air seems to be clearer and the further they go into the woods, the prettier and clearer the stars become.

Erica, on the other hand, enjoys her morning runs because before she was bitten, running was something that she rarely did. It refreshes her and gets her ready for the day, and she even gets a laugh out of it when she tries to wake Boyd up at five to go with her. He’ll get up hastily every time and throw on a pair of shorts to go running with her every time she asks, and she does the same.

On weekends it seems that they spend more time making out in the woods, looking up at the sunrise or the stars, then they do running. But that’s okay; it’s the weekend and they can afford to take their time. When they’re together it feels like they’ve got all the time in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
